Tori meets Beck(A bori fic)
by Kpop1237
Summary: Beck is a famous actor and singer who hopes that something or someone can make his life more interesting. Tori is an average teen who is bullied but that has musical talents. What happens when they meet? Lets just say there up for a long roller coaster ride filled with drama, tragedy, jealousy and anything in between!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beck and Tori

Normal POV

_Beck Oliver _a famous actor and singer who most girls go crazy for. He has the looks that guys want and everything about his life seems perfect. His girlfriend Jade West is also an actress. Beck really doesn't like her at all but they need to date for publicity. Andre Harris is a song writer and producer and also Beck's best friend. Robbie Shapiro is Beck's manager and is also a close friend to him. Although he loves acting he longs for something or someone to give his life meaning.

_Tori Vega _is a normal teen. She goes to Sherwood High and is bullied constantly. She is a very pretty girl with perfect hair and skin but she is constantly mistreated because of this. Everybody is jealous of her but they don't want her to know so they call her names and physically attack her. She lives alone in an apartment because her family abandoned her a long time ago. The only person she can ever talk to is her best friend Cat Valentine. She has bright red hair and can act like a child most of the time but she listens to tori and helps her. Tori hopes that one day she will make it into the music business along with Cat and hopefully meet her prince charming.

Tori's POV

*at school

I walked into the school as fast as I could making sure to not make eye contact with anyone. I made it to my locker without anyone noticing me and i start to get my books ready for class. All of a sudden i hear the voices of the 2 girls who have made my life hell.

"Tori! We've been looking everywhere for you!" The tall brunette said sarcastically at me. Her name: Jessica.

"Yeah Tori have you been hiding from us?" Her blonde friend continued. This girl was named Jennifer. They had started bullying me since i was small and i have never been able to defend myself.

"N-no i wasn't" i managed to stutter out.

"Oh well then did you bring me coffee?" Jessica asked while glancing at my cup. She yanked the cup away from me and took a sip.

"Eww what kind of coffee is this!?" She yelled

Before i could reply she took off the lid and poured it all over me. I stood there, not the least surprised as this happened almost everyday. She laughed and called the rest of her friends who continued making fun of me. The bell rang and they left. I took out my extra clothes and went to the bathroom. Once there I got a call from Cat asking me where i was. I replied telling her in the bathroom as usual. She understood and reminded me that we would be having a sleepover at her house tonight at 7. I thanked her and finally got to class. The rest of the day went normal and i was soon on my way to Cat's.

*Cats house still Tori's POV

I knocked on Cats door and she came out as happy as ever!

"Hey Cat! Don't you look extra jumpy today!" I told her while giggling

"Whats that supposed to mean!" She screamed. This was typical cat for you.

"Cat i meant you look extra happy!"

"Oh ok well come on in. I'm going to take a quick shower and my families not home so make yourself comfortable."

"Will do cat!" I replied as she went upstairs to take her shower. I put my stuff down and started to get the popcorn ready. As i was waiting for it I spotted her piano. I decided to play a song I wrote myself called "Tell me That You Love Me"

_Tell Me That You Love Me_

_Ohh yeah yeah_

_The situation turns around enough to figure out that someone else has let you down_

_So many times i don't know why but i know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah and tell me that i take your breath away and maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure theres nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Tell me that you love me anyway ohh_

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside is being shared with someone else_

_Nowhere to hide I don't know why but i know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah and tell me that i take your breath away and maybe if you take one more than i would know for sure theres nothing left to say tell me that you love me anyway_

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day_

_i can hear what you say now i know why know we can make it if you tell me that you love me yeah_

_and tell me that i take your breath away and maybe if you take one more_

_So tell me that you love me yeah and tell me that you take my breath away maybe if you take one more than i would know for sure theres nothing left to say_

_Tell me that you love me anyway..."_

I heard clapping and instantly turned around. Cat had recorded the whole thing!

"Cat i thought you were taking a shower! Now delete that video!" I begged her

"No, that was amazing! I'm going to upload it! Did you really write that so ng?"

"Yes i did and don't upload it!" I said while running towards her

She shrieked and ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked it.

"Cat! Don't you dare upload that video! it was horrible!" I pleaded

"No it wasn't tori! That was amazing! Trust me maybe you can get discovered and then we can both leave these old lives behind!" She said through the door.

I sighed. A part of me wanted to believe that i was good but another part was telling me that it was a lie. Finally i decided to just let her upload it. I mean who would see it?

"Ok cat you can upload it. Maybe your right..."

Cat shrieked with delight," i already uploaded it and there are more than a thousand likes so far!"

I was shocked but i just decided to move on with the sleepover. Cat soon came out and we started to watch a movie with the main character being played by Beck Oliver. He was dreamy but I knew better than to fall for a star who didn't even know who i was. After the movie we talked and fell asleep.

But what tori didn't know was that somewhere else there were 3 guys eat hing the video in awe.

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

Beck's POV

WOW! Who was that girl. André, Robbie and I watched the video like 10 times before one of us spoke up.

"WOW!" Robbie gasped.

"I know right! It says she wrote that song herself!" I said.

"Well If only we knew who she was. The video doesn't show her face." André responded. "If I knew who she was I would contract her on the spot"

"Well why don't we find out" Robbie suggested.

"How?" i responded.

"Well" he continued, "Look up information on the girl who posted the video. Lets see.. hmm.. Aha her name is Cat Valentine."

"How does this help us?" André questioned. I nodded at his question. I didn't want to know about the girl who uploaded it, I wanted to know who the girl singing was. Her voice had captivated me and I felt something in me every time I heard her voice.

"You guys its simple. Cat said that it was her best friend in the video. All we need to do is track her down and she will lead us straight to this mysterious girl." Robbie explained. Wow he actually had a good idea. No offense but he isn't the smartest manager out there. Me and André nodded in agreement as we searched up information on this Cat Valentine. We finally found her Face Book page and we looked through her profile. She attended Sherwood High and her best friend was Tori Vega.

"Hey hey hey look!" I said pointing at the screen. "it said her best friends name is Tori Vega."

"That's right Beck lets search her up and see if its her." André responded. We finally found her and we all agreed that this was the girl in the video. She was beautiful with perfect hair, skin, eyes and the most amazing cheekbones!

"Wow she's beautiful" I whispered. André turned around to look at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow Beck you don't even know her and your already falling for her!" André laughed out.

"I do not like her! I just said she is beautiful!" I responded defensively.

"Well if you like her and she becomes famous maybe you can dumb that Jade girl for once" Robbie stated. It was true almost everybody hated Jade, even the public. She got into fights and cursed at fans. She was the best actress in the business though and that's why she was set up with me. Robbie had long told me to leave her but she was so aggressive and she threatened me against it. I decided that once I found someone else that was better I would dump Jade but that sill hasn't happened. Until now.

"I would love to date her" I mumbled before I could stop myself.

"HA i knew it!" André smirked at me

"Well then why don't we go to this Sherwood High and meet them?" Robbie asked. "I kind of like the red-head"

"She's all yours Robbie!" André and I said together while laughing. They soon left and I couldn't help but dream of this girl. Maybe she was the one who I had waited for all my life.

**Sorry this one is short but I have a lot more to writ soon! Please review and like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting for the First Time**

Tori's POV

I rushed into school as usual. For some reason it was lonely except for a few kids here and there. When i got to my locker I spotted Cat and she looked excited!

"Tori! Tori!" Cat started shouting in my ear.

"yeah cat?"

"You are not going to believe who is at our school!" She squealed even louder!

"Who is it cat?" I was starting to get pretty excited myself. That would probably explain why the school seemed so empty.

"BECK OLIVER! AHHHHH!" She screamed jumping up and down. I couldn't believe it! The Beck Oliver was coming to my school!

"Cat please don't tell me this is a joke!"

"Its not the whole school is buzzing about this! Aparently he will bring his manager and even Andre Harris! Our favorite song writer!" Cat responded excitedly.

"Omg what if we get to meet hi-" i was cut off by Jessica and Jennifer

"Meet who Tori?" Jessica asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh well you look at that trash girl is friends with the brainless!" Jennifer continued.

Cat gasped and I got in front of her.

"You can make fun of me all you want but leave Cat alone!" I spit out. I care much more for my friends than me.

"Fine she's no fun anyways." Jessica retorted while shoving Cat away. Cat squealed but I assured her I would be fine. There was a huge crowd coming our way and the girls instantly put on an evil grin.

"So do you want to meet the boys?" Jessica grinned.

"How about we help you put on a good impression" Jennifer continued. She then got two cupcakes from her backpack. She handed one to Jessica and then took my coffee out of my hand. I managed to see Beck Oliver and his friends from in the middle of the huge crowd. As soon as they came closer Jennifer poured the coffee on my head and then they both slammed the cupcakes on my face. The tears started to roll down my cheeks and i could hear the laughter erupt from the crowd. I turned around and ran away to the bathroom as i heard Jessica say "Look at that piece of trash run".

Beck's POV

A hug crowd was around us and we were trying our best to find the girls in the middle of the mob. Out of the corner of my eye i spotted the girl pinned to the lockers surrounded by 2 girls.

"Andre there she is" i managed to tell Andrè. He turned and saw her and he agreed that it was her. We told Robbie but as soon as we started getting closer I saw those two girls pour coffee and smash cupcakes on her. She started crying and ran away. I was confused. Why were they doing that to her?

"Wait! I screamed at her but she didn't hear me. The whole crowd erupted with laughter. I even heard one of the girls who did the whole thing to Tori say "Look at that piece of trash run!" My blood started to boil and while the crowd was distracted we managed to escape.

"Andre what just happened?" I said in shock.

"I don't know man, why would they do that?" He said facing Robbie and I.

"This is weird we need to find her" Robbie stated.

Just as we were talking we saw Cat walking with to the girls bathroom. We ran towards her and pulled her to our hiding spot. She was completly shocked and was about to start screaming until she realized who we were.

"Y-Y-Your Beck, Robbie and Andre!" she whisper yelled.

"Nice to meet you Cat" we all said at the same time.

"How do you know my name?!" She squealed.

"We saw the video you uploaded of your friend Tori! It was amazing!" I responded

"Yeah we wanted to contract her but we just saw a scene and we were really confused" Robbie continued.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"We just saw some girls bullying her" Andre replied quietly. Tears started forming in her eyes at the mention of this.

"So you guys saw that?" she looked away from us but continued," she just texted me and i was actually heading to the bathroom right now. Would you like me to bring her?" She asked all of a sudden happier. Man this girl is weird!

"yes!" We all almost screamed.

"Kay kay!" And with that she ran away towards the bathroom. We started thinking about what we were going to say but she then came out with this girl with her head down.

"Beck, Andre and Robbie this is my friend Tori" she happily introduced us to her.

"Wow its really nice to meet you Tori!" I said extending my hand towards her. She shook my hand and finally spoke up.

"I'm Tori Vega its really a dream come true to meet you" she said shyly.

"well as were telling your friend we came here with hopes to contract you" Robbie continued. She stared at us in disbelief.

"Why would you want to contract me?" She asked in her sweet voice. God her voice was just like an angels and i found myself staring at her more than i should.

"We saw your video about that song you wrote and it was amazing! So is your voice! Its one of the most unique voices I have heard!" Andre stated. She still didn't want to believe him but Cat thought of a good idea.

"Why don't you guys come over to my place to see Tori live and that will give her time to think about this". We all agreed and got the directions to her place. We left to go eat and all I could do was think about why anyone would hate a girl like Tori. Hopefully she'll open up when we go to Cat's house.

What do you guys think? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tori's Life**

**Authors Note: This chapter is mainly Tori's perspective and. She will tell Beck about her past. Other than Beck, Cat is the only one that knows about her past! Enjoy!**

Tori's POV

I can't believe I managed to stay cool while around Beck and his friends. Then again I was still embarrassed because they saw what Jessica and Jennifer did to me. I was completely shocked when I heard that they wanted to contract me. I had always thought that I was useless but now some of the most important people wanted to contract me! I getting excited and I told Cat that we should sing a song I wrote. It was a duet and I hoped they would want to contract her too. The rest of the day passed as normal and i found myself soon walking over to Cat's house.

Beck's POV

As soon as we left the whole scene in the hallway flooded back to me. I still couldn't understand. We were going to eat then head to the address that they gave us. After eating we headed back home where a horrible surprise was awaiting for me: Jade.

I honestly don't know why I ever agreed to date the witch but I did know that I had no feelings toward her and I never would. As we neared my apartment Robbie and Andre tried to say Hi to Jade but she pushed them away as she walked up to me.

"Where were you!?" She asked with frustration

"You don't need to know everything about me" i hissed back. She was really getting on my nerves always trying to control my life.

"Ugh! Just take me on a date tonight so we can show the world that were the best couple" she demanded

"No!" I responded. Jade was shocked. No one talked to her like that but my anger was rising.

I continued talking, "Jade I'm tired of this fake relationship! I want to break up!" Her mouth was completely open but she didn't respond. Then all of a sudden she broke into a grin.

"You know what Beck your right! This relationship is pointless and anyways I'm in love with someone else" As soon as she said that Tori's face popped into my head and her sweet voice filled my mind.

"Well than Jade I guess this is goodbye for now" I said extending my hand for her to shake. She looked at me said Goodbye and left with that. Robbie and Andre were waiting for me with a big smile on their faces. I knew what they were thinking and I was thinking the same thing. I needed to get Tori.

Tori's POV

Me and Cat rehearsed our song for a bit. It was called Take a Hint and I had written it one day after waking up from a strange dream. Soon the doorbell rang and we invited in Beck, Andre and Robbie. I noticed Robbie was busy staring at Cat and Cat seemed to enjoy the attention. They would look cute together I thought. We motioned the guys to sit down on the couch where we had laid down snacks on the coffee table.

"Well what will you be singing for us Tori?" Andre asked trying to make conversation.

"Cat and I are going to sing a song I wrote" I responded. I noticed Beck staring at me more than usual and I did my best not to blush.

"That's really cool! You sing to Cat?" Questioned Robbie.

"Yeah a bit" she giggled happily.

"Trust me guys she's amazing! Even better than me!" I Continued.

"Tori that's not true your amazing too!" Cat replied.

"Well then why don't you girls show us?" Beck asked with a smirk. He looked really cute like that and when he ran his fingers through his hair I melted. Cat and I set up the music and started singing.

_Take A Hint_

_T- Why am i always hit on by the boys i never like I can always see em' coming from the left or from the right_

_C- I don't wanna be a priss I'm just trying to be polite but it always seems to bite me in the- _

_T- Ask me for my number yeah you put me on the spot_

_C- You think that we should hook up but I think that we should not_

_T- You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth_

_C- and that is when it started going south oh!_

_T&C- Get your hands off my hips fore I punch you in the lips stop your staring at my Hey! Take a hint, Take a hint no you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint Take a Hint! Take a Hint! T-take a hint! Take a hint!_

_T- I guess you still don't get it so lets take it from the top_

_C- You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was stop!_

_T- and if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_T&C- You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, oh! Take your hands off my hips fore I punch you in the lips stop your staring at my Hey! Take a hint Take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what i think, i think you could use a mint take a hint take a hint! Take a hint T-take a hint!_

_T- what about "no" don't you get_

_C- Just go and tell your friends I'm not really-_

_T&C- Interested!_

_T- Its about time that your leaving_

_C- I'm gonna count to three and _

_T- Open my eyes and _

_T&C- you'll be go-o-o-o-ne!_

_C- one_

_T- Get your hands off my-_

_C- Two_

_T- or I'll punch you in the-_

_C- Three_

_T- Stop your staring at my-_

_T&C- Hey! Take a hint take a hint! I am not your missing link! Let me tell you what i think, i think you could use a mint take a hint TAKE A HINT!_

We finished the song off on a strong high note. Clapping erupted in front of us as the guys were giving us standing ovations.

"You two are just what we need! True talent!" Andre told us.

"I want to be your girls managers! That was just amazing!" Robbie added.

"Wow! That was the best singing I have heard in a while!" Beck finished off. Cat and I were jumping up and down by then. Andre ran outside to his car to get out some contracts. I couldn't believe it! Our dreams were coming true! Andre came back quickly and explained the process. In the following month we would be brought to his studio were we would meet his manager. If he liked us we would move onto writing and singing our songs. We both eagerly signed a contract and we spent most of the rest of the time talking. I noticed it was getting late so I told Cat and the guys that I would be leaving. Since all three guys brought their own cars Robbie decided to stay a little longer with Cat. Andre decided to leave to take our contracts to his boss and Beck offered to give me a ride. I agreed and said goodbye to Cat and the rest. As we arrived to my place I asked Beck if he wanted pass and drink some hot chocolate. He agreed and we got into small talk. I could see he was deciding on saying something or not so i grabbed his hand. He instantly turned to me as I told him that he could tell me anything. He sighed and finally spoke.

"Why did those two girls do that to you in the morning?" I didn't want to respond but I knew he wanted an answer.

"They just don't like me" i managed to say.

"Why?" He wanted to know the whole story. I knew that i would need to tell him all about me but how? I didn't even know him that long. Something inside of me told me trust him so i exhaled and finally said.

"It's hard to explain. You see i'm not the most popular girl in school. Ummm This kinda involves a lot of my past..."

"I'm listening" he said. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. He wrapped his arm around me and hugged me. I knew I could trust him so I told him what only Cat knew: the real me. I breathed in and started the long story...

"You see I was the second child born to my parents. I had an older sister named Trina. Everyone loved her, she was perfect. So when I was born nobody payed attention to me, in fact they saw me as some big disappointment. Trina was a singer and dancer and my parents hoped she would get far in life. Whenever i tried to do something they would compare me to her and blame me for being so useless. They would beat me saying that I was just a big accident. They said that Trina was the only one they wanted. Now Trina wasn't a bad person, she was the only one that cared for me. She treated my wounds and told me that I was unique. I tried to believe her but my parents made it hard for me. Then it all got worse. One day as were walking to the park, a drunk driver lost control of his vehicle and ran into Trina. She died on the spot. Everybody went into depression and nobody asked how i felt. Trina was the only one who cared about me and now she was gone. My parents blamed me for the death of their perfect daughter and told me how much they wished the car would of hit me instead. They started to mistreat me even more and 3 weeks after Trina's death they abandoned me. I woke up one day and they were gone. They left me money to pay rent and ever since then they send me money from time to time. After they abandoned me I started to get bullied at school. People called me useless and they would remind me that my parents hated me. I did my best to block it out of my mind but I couldn't. Thats when Cat came along and helped me. She's my only friend. I feel bad for her though. Who would ever like me?"

By this time I was done I was completely crying. Beck was hugging me and telling me that he was here for me.

"Tori look at me" he finally spoke up. I raised my head a bit to look at his gorgeous brown eyes. They had tears in them and I could see he really did care.

"Tori your amazing and beautiful. When I heard your voice I was completely shocked. It was amazing and your perfect to me. Everybody else was wrong to say that about you! They were all just jealous of you because of how perfect you are. Anybody would be lucky enough to have you as a friend" We looked into each others eyes and we both leaned it. Are lips crashed together and it felt right. Everything about being with him felt right. As we seperated for air he continued talking.

"When I heard your voice I instantly fell in love with you. I may not have known you for long but I do know one thing. I will not let anyone hurt you anymore! I'm here to protect you" he bent down and kissed me again. It was a slow passionate kiss and I knew he meant what he said.

"How about I take you on a date tomorrow so we can get to know each other more?" He asked while wipping the tears left in my eyes.

"I would really like that" I said as he kissed my forehead. He left after a while and promised to be back in the morning for our date. I went up to my room and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

What did you guys think? I know it was really long but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for them to kiss! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fame**

Tori's POV

It was Saturday and I woke up late. I checked my phone and I saw I had a message from Beck. "_Hey beautiful would you like to go on our first date today?" _I instantly remembered that I had told Beck my whole life story last night. I was really excited that the Beck Oliver understood my pain and wanted to help me out but how would are relationship work for right now? I mean he was the most famous people out there and I knew girls would probably be following us everywhere we go.

"_I would love to !" _I responded.

"_I'll pick you up later at 6"_

_"Can't wait!"_

I got really nervous so I decided to call Cat. I then remembered she had stayed late with Robbie so she probably had a lot to say. After a few rings she answered.

"Hey Cat how were things with Robbie last night?"

"omg it was amazing! He asked me out!" She happily squealed.

"Cat thats great! You guys would make a cute couple!"

"Thanks! So how were things with Beck?"

" Well umm I told him the whole story..."

"You did?! Wow he must be really special because you have never told anyone but me about that!"

"Yeah I guess he is and he asked me out!" I told her cheerfully

"Really omg! You guys are going to be the power couple as soon you become famous!"

"I hope so Cat because something about him just seems so right!"

"Well how about we go to the mall to get you all pretty for him!"

"Haha you mean both of us? Lets go!"

"Kay kay pick you up in 10!" and with that she hung up. I started getting ready and Cat picked me up. We went to get out nails done and our hair. As we were heading for the food court I heard a voice I did not want to hear: my ex boyfriend danny. Now let me tell you some stuff about Danny. He is the very jealous type and he can be violent. He punched me once for asking a guy for help on math. I broke up with him because he was to clingy and all he cared about was his reputation. He only dated me because he thought I would make him more popular with my looks. And now hearing him call my name made me nervous.

"Tori!"

"Oh hey Danny long time no see how have you been?" I responded nervously.

"I'm good and how are you? You look beautiful!" Cat shifted awkwardly next to me. She looked at me, excused herself and left to go order.

"so what are you doing around here danny?"

"Well i was bored today so i decided to take a walk through the mall. but then i spotted a beautiful girl and i knew it was you." He flirted with me. I saw Cat throught the corner of my dialing someone. I hoped she was calling the cops because I knew Danny would get touchy after a while.

"Wow well its good to see you, i have to get back to Cat so if you'll excuse me-" he cut me off as he grabbed my wrist. It hurt pretty bad but he pulled me towards him and moved me away from the crowd. Cat noticed and continued to scream something into the phone.

"Look Tori I would really like to get together again" he said. Was he kidding? He had beat me and cheated on me multiple times. What made him think he would even have a chance with me!?

"I'm sorry Danny but I'm currently in a relationship right now" i responded. There was a hint of anger in his eyes and he held onto my wrist even harder. I gasped at the pain but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Look your going to dump the guy and date me understand?" He said viciously. Beforw I could respond he shoved me into a nearby wall and tried to kiss me. I was kicking and shaking but his force was to strong. I managed to let a scream out but no one showed up. What was I going to do?

What do you guys think? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Obstacles**

Tori's POV

Danny wouldn't get off me. I finally managed to kick him were it hurts the most and he let go with a groan of pain. I stood in shock for a bit but as soon as I recovered I turned to leave. Sadly I recovered slowly and he managed to grab my feet making me land face down on the ground. I could tell by his breathing that he was in major pain but he didn't want to let me leave. He grabbed my waist with one arm and then covered my mouth again. I was squirming around and my head hurt from the fall. I started to feel dizzy and I couldn't see clearly anymore. Suddenly I felt Danny being lifted off of me and Danny grunted in pain as I heard someone punch him. I couldn't see anything and the last thing I heard before everything went black was Beck's voice.

Beck's POV

I was with Andre and Robbie catching up about all that had happened last night with Tori. I refused to tell them the story, that was something Tori should tell them herself. I learned that Cat and Robbie were also going on a date tonight and I invited them for a double date. While were talking about the girls my phone rang. It was Cat and she was talking so fast I couldn't understand a thing. After telling her to calm down she explained to me that Tori's ex boyfriend had grabbed her and taken her away from the crowd. She was searching for her but didn't see anything and she explained that Danny could get very violent. I instantly jumped off my seat on the couch, grabbed the keys and we all headed out the door.

Luckily I don't live to far from the mall they were at and we arrived in 10 mins. We seperated and all searched for Tori. I began to panic. She had changed my world with just her voice and everything about her was perfect! What would I do if she were to be gone? No! I shook my head and knew that I had to find Tori. No one was going to touch her. As I ran around the mall asking people if they had seen her I heard a small scream in a far isolated area of the mall. I ran there as fast I could and was instantly enraged with what I saw. Her ex boyfriend was completly on top of her and she was squirming around. There was blood on her face and it looked like she could barely breath. I ran up to them, grabbed Danny by his jacket and I swung my fist to his face. He grunted in pain and I just pushed him to the ground.

"Tori!" I screamed at her while shaking her. She did not move or respond. I called an ambulance and everybody else. We all waited at the hospital for the doctor to come out and explain the situation to us. I was pacing back and forth while Cat was crying on Robbie's shoulder.

"Beck calm down she'll be fine." Andre said trying to calm me down but it didn't work. I sat down and buried my head in my hands. I had finally found a girl who gave my life meaning and I didn't know if she would make it or not. I hoped for the best and that's when the doctor came out with a dull expression.

"Doctor is she alright?!" I asked jumping out of my seat. He looked at us and then said the words I had been afraid of hearing...

"I'm sorry to inform that Ms. Vega did not make it"

**What did you guys think? Short but dramatic! Its late but I didn't want to leave you guys without a story today! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The surprise**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not uploading but I sold my Ipod and my computer hasn't been letting me do anything. I have gotten a lot of reviews and favorites so I want to thank all of you! Now the moment you have all been waiting for...**

Beck's POV

Dead? How? It was only a hit to the head. I heard a shriek next to me and saw Cat pass out. Robbie and the nurses ran off to tend to her. André was by my side in shock.

"Doctor how is this possible she only got hit in the head!" I shouted out to the doctor. This was impossible. I hadn't even gone on my first date with her.

"You see this wasn't a simple hit to the head. had an Aneurysm."

"What do you mean?"

"An Aneurysm is the weakening of a blood vessel, like a little bubble that swells out from a vein or an artery."

"So you mean the hit in the head caused this?" I asked right away.

"No. You are either born with it or you are born with the tendency to get one. Ms. Vega was born with it. Once an Aneurysm bursts the person suffers a massive stroke and there fore death." He responded normally.

"The hit to the head caused it to burst?" I asked. My head was swimming with questions.

"Yes and no. Through the time the aneurysm becomes weak and a hit to the head could further weaken it. Aneurysms don't tend to burst at a young age. Usually the person is already old. Do you know if she has had many other hits to the head?" he asked me. I knew the answer to that. I imagined all the times she was slammed to the lockers and her head slamming into the wall. Being pushed and shoved to the floor. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Yes she was constantly being hit on the head by multiple people." was all I could manage to say.

"Well because of that the aneurysm burst. I'm very sorry for your loss . Was she your girlfriend?" he casually asked me. That question made me feel worse. We hadn't gone on our first date and now we would never be able to be together but she mean to much for me even if we hadn't known each other for long.

"Yes she was" I whispered silently. He nodded sympathetically. I had forgotten André was next to me but he was staring at me. We both nodded at each other and with that we went to search for Robbie and Cat. We found them and Robbie decided to stay in the hospital a bit more with Cat. We said our simple goodbyes and left. As André and I walked outside a huge mob or reporters came up to me.

"Beck! Beck! Over here!" was all I could hear. I decided to answer one or two questions so they would let me be alone. I pointed to the closest woman and she immediately started with questions.

"Who was that girl? Is she your girlfriend? Is she OK? Who is that mystery girl?" she asked rapidly. My head instantly started hurting but I decided to say the words I had always wanted to say to Tori.

"Her name is Tori Vega and she is the most talented girl I know. She meant the world to me and I loved her. She has passed away but she will always be in my heart. She meant the world to me and she made me realize what I needed in my life. That's what I wanted her to know." I responded I felt the tears starting in my eyes so I turned away and André pushed them all away from me. We got into his car and drove off. He kept looking at me and I didn't blame him. I was a total mess. I felt completely empty and the tears wouldn't stop. We arrived at my place which was mobbed by the paparazzi. Andre and I managed to make it through the mob and we ran inside the house as quick as we could without them entering. I through myself on my couch and Andre spoke for the first time.

"I'm sorry man. I can't believe any of this". I knew what he meant. This was supposed to be only a simple hit to the head but now this came up. I saw the tears in his eyes. He sat next to me and patted my back. I laid my head on my hands and tried to stop the tears. Andre continued talking

"She changed me too man. Her voice was special and unique. I know you fell hard for her. Just her voice made you fall in love and her looks and personality made her even more amazing. I'm sorry" he said quietly. I felt my body getting weaker and I laid down on the couch while Andre got up. He looked at me, nodded and said goodbye. I saw him open the door and I could hear all the reporters asking him questions. Everything Andre had said was right. I let myself cry for the first time and with that I fell asleep with Tori in my dreams.

* * *

Doctor's POV

"Nurse we need to get her body ready for examination. I need to know how there were no signs with this aneurysm"

"Yes doctor I'll get the others to watch her while I get the utensils"

"Perfect"

Tori's POV (YAYAYAYAY)

I felt my heart beating slowly but gaining speed with every beat. My head was hurting and my eyes were slowly opening. I couldn't see much, it was all blurry.

"She's alive! She's alive! Get the doctor! RUN!" was the last thing I heard before it all went black again.

* * *

Tori's POV

I slowly re-opened my eyes and saw the doctor and a lot of nurses around me. They started cheering and I saw the doctor smile brightly.

"Welcome back . It's good to see you again." he said to me. I was lost. Again? What had happened?

"What happened?" I asked. My throat hurt and my whole body felt weak.

"You passed away for almost a day. You are a miracle!" he responded. I died? This was all too much for me. Beck. My mind started racing with Beck, Cat, Robbie and Andre. The doctor seemed to notice that I was lost in thought with them.

"Your friends will be happy to hear that your alive. Would you like to contact them?" he asked me while holding out my phone. I nodded and grabbed the phone. He and the rest left the room while I sat there still in thought. I Couldn't believe this all. I needed to hear from Beck. As I was about to dial his number an idea dawned on me. Instead I called Andre. I had a plan and I couldn't let Beck know.

Andre's POV

I was with Beck and we were doing small talk. It had been day and Beck looked worse than ever. paparazzi were still outside but I had managed to enter without answering any questions. I felt my phone vibrating and I took it out to see who was calling. Tori. How? I saw Beck staring at me and I told him I had to take the call. He nodded and I left outside with an anger inside of me. I answered

"Whoever this is you are pretty low to be calling from a close friends phone" i answered while cutting off the other person.

"Andre its me" i heard Tori's voice soft voice in the other line.

"Tori?! How?!"

"Andre listen I'll explain later but can you, Cat and Robbie come now to the hospital?"

"Of course let me tell Beck he's a mess!" I screamed out. I turned to see Beck staring at me through the glass doors.

"NO!" Tori responded

"What?" I was shocked.

"I want to surprise Beck. please just come I have a plan. Please!" she answered. How could I say no?

"I"ll be right there. I'm with Beck right now but I'll tell him I have some business to take care of."

"Thank you so much!" she said before she hung up. I ran inside to get my jacket. Beck was staring at me with confusion.

"Hey I have to go I Have some business to take care of." I said a little more excitedly than I wanted.

"Are you OK Andre?" Beck asked with concern

"I'm fine I just need to go"

"OK well if you can come back later"

"Of course" with that I left. I felt bad for leaving Beck while he is still depressed but TORI! How was this possible. I drove off to Robbie's house where Cat was too. Without explaining anything I made them get into the car. We drove off to the hospital and Cat was mad by then.

"Why are we here Andre?" she asked angrily. I knew she was still very sad about what had happened.

"Just come with me" i said as we headed to the main lobby. I asked quietly for Tori Vega making sure Robbie and Cat didn't hear. I could see Cat was getting emotional. Robbie hugged her and looked at me angrily. I knew that would all disappear once we got to see Tori. We headed towards the room and I slowly opened the door. There she was watching t.v. I entered first and told Cat and Robbie to wait outside. Tori saw me and smiled brightly. I ran to her and hugged her tightly. Her head had a lot of tubes but she still looked amazing.

"We missed you so much. We thought you were gone!" I whispered to her while stepping back. She had tears and she asked for Cat and Robbie. I went up to the door and stuck my head out.

"Now I don't want you to scream to loud" I said to Cat. She looked at me with a look of confusion as they walked in. They stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw Tori. Robbie's jaw fell and he stood in shock. Cat stood there for a few seconds before screaming. She jumped up and down and ran to Tori. They hugged and the tears started coming. They cried in each others arms for a while before Cat stepped back.

"Tori. How? I missed you!" she asked while in between sobs. Robbie had regained himself and he went up to Tori to hug her. They hugged and we all started asking her questions. She pointed to some chairs and we all sat down. Cat sat down next to her and held her hand for the whole time.

"I honestly don't know how I'm here. The doctor explained all about the aneurysm and I have gone through a surgery which he says should prevent any further aneurysms. He says I'm lucky. This was a miracle." she said while holding back tears.

"But why didn't you want us to tell Beck. He's a total mess! He really fell hard for you and he doesn't know what to do with himself anymore." i asked. The tears in her eyes started to fall but she continued to talk.

"I want to surprise him and you guys are going to help me." we all nodded at her as she started to explain the plan.

**What did you guys think? I got a lot of reviews begging for Tori not to die so I couldn't let her die! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The surprise**

Andre's POV

We all listened carefully to Tori's plan. We were all excited but we knew it would take all our might to not tell Beck. We all had a special part in this plan. I was supposed to convince Beck to go on The Ellen DeGeneres Show which I knew would be the hardest part of the whole plan. Robbie as Beck's manager had to get Ellen to allow Beck on the show even if it meant kicking off other guests. Since Cat was the only one of all of us who could probably keep the secret longest we assigned her to give warnings for whenever we might spill the plan. As for Tori she had the most important task of all, to simply show up and surprise Beck on national t.v. I knew Beck would probably use that occasion to express his feelings for her so we were all especially excited. As soon as she had given us the plan Robbie and I headed off to our destinations to start the mission. We hoped Beck could be on in 3 days which would be on Tuesday night. Cat stayed with Tori because well their best friends and Cat had been a mess without her.

I headed towards Beck's house where some of the reporters had finally left. Ugh they simply couldn't understand that even Beck, as famous as he is, still needs space in these types of situations. When I arrived all lights were off and Beck was watching the video of Tori singing. Wow this is going to be harder than what I thought. I pulled up a chair beside him and he looked up with an emptiness in his eyes.

"Hey Andre" he whispered to me in a faint voice. He sounded like a lost soul and all I wanted to do was tell him that Tori was fine.

"Hey." was all I managed to say. I didn't wan't to ruin the plan but man was it killing me to see him like this. We sat in silence watching the video. As soon as it ended Beck sighed and I knew I had to start with the plan.

"Hey man, I understand how horrible this is for you. We all miss her. Cat is a mess and Robbie is still in shock. She changed us all but we need to move on and be strong for Tori." At the mention of her name he shook. He looked down but managed to speak.

"I know man but she was special. I have never met a girl like her. It kills me but I have to accept it." I was shocked to hear those words from him but I simply nodded. It's now or never I thought.

"I um well think I know a way to make you feel better"

"I doubt it" he whispered

"Well you keep hating yourself for not telling her how you feel so how about an interview where you can say it to the world" i replied. His eyes got wide and he immediately responded

"What? NO! I'm a mess. I can't go on live t.v right now. I-I need time to get used to this" he said holding back tears. I hated seeing my best friend like this but he needed to go on the show.

"Look Robbie agreed to book you on The Ellen DeGeneres Show. I know that this will help you. Trust me. Tell the world how you felt about her and you'll feel the pain lift from your shoulders." I said. I could see he was considering it. Even if he said no I was still going to drag him down there. Finally he looked up for the first time and said,

"OK I'll do it... for Tori" he sighed and himself fall back on his seat. Yes! The plan was in motion. I received a text from Robbie saying that Ellen has allowed Beck to appear on the show. I quickly responded that Beck had agreed and I told him to tell Cat. As I was putting my phone away Beck turned on the lights and asked,

"Hey that reminds me why were you so excited today when you left?" I felt myself getting worried and so I texted Cat to show up at Beck's place fast.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to stall

"The call you got. Who was it?"

"Oh umm it was nobody"

"Are you sure you look pretty nervous man. What's going on?" I needed to stall some more until Cat arrived so I asked to use the restroom. I ran to the bathroom and pulled out my phone while dialing Cat.

"Where are you?" I asked panicked.

"I'm on my way I'll be there in 5" she responded

"OK but hurry I might crack"

"NO don't just wait!" with that I cancelled the call and stayed in the bathroom for the 5 minutes. I heard the doorbell sound and I ran downstairs. Beck had not moved from the couch and the knocking on the door continued.

"Aren't you going to answer?" I asked

"NO it's probably just reporters" I knew it was Cat so I walked to the door and opened it. Cat entered as she gasped fro air. Beck was up by now looking alert.

"Cat are you OK?" Beck and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah its just that I was running and I decided to pass by hear and see how you were" she responded. I was impressed at how well she could lie and how Beck believed it. He nodded and we all sat down. Cat started small talk and Beck soon forgot about the call. Robbie showed up a bit later and we all got into a long conversation. We talked about the interview and Cat was always there to get us out of our tangles. More than once Robbie and I almost spilled the plan but Cat always thought ahead and saved us. We all soon left and we all knew it would be a hard 3 days.

* * *

Tori's POV

I was with Cat and she left to go help Andre with Beck. Beck. Just saying his name made me feel all happy inside. It took all my will power to not grab my phone and call him. Hopefully time would fly by fast

* * *

Tuesday Morning

Beck's POV

I woke up and instantly dreaded it. I had the interview today and just thinking about it made me feel worse. Andre called me and asked if I was ready. I felt weak and horrible but I knew I had to do this. For Tori.

Cat's POV

I woke up and I couldn't help but giggle. Today was the day. I went downstairs to get ready to leave to the hospital. Tori was supposed to be able to leave today and we wanted to go get her pretty for the surprise. I got my breakfast and my keys and drove off. I went up to the front desk and then left to see Tori. She was already up and her stuff was set to go. She looked so happy.

"Hey Tori!" I squealed with delight. She giggled and ran towards me for a hug.

"Hey Cat! I'm so excited!" she almost shouted.

"Hehe I can tell" we talked a bit but we didn't want to waste time so we were soon on our way to the mall. We got our nails done and then our hair. Finally we went to this fancy store called "Simpy Dresses" and it was full with many beautiful dresses of all kinds! We finally settled on this beautiful light pink dress that reached the knees and went well with Tori's skin. We bought it and drove off to Tori's home. When we got there we were shocked to see Beck's car in the driveway. I told Tori to wait while I went in to see Beck. I walked up to the door and I heard Beck crying. I walked in and he saw me. He tried to stop but I knew he needed to let it all out. I hugged him and I cried along too. Not because of Tori but because seeing him like this killed me. I knew I had to stay strong for him and Tori. After a while he spoke

"I need to do the interview" I understood but didn't say anything. So he continued talking.

"Tori meant a lot to me and I should have told her that when she was here. I'm going to make sure everyone knows that she meant a lot to me. " All I could do was nod in understanding. He got up and thanked me for letting him talk and and with that he was gone. I breathed and got out to get Tori. She had tears in her eyes. I knew she had seen Beck with tears in his eyes. I slowly walked up to her and we walked into the house. It would be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Ellen Show!**

**A/N: Hey guys I know a lot of people have been waiting for this moment! Will Beck be mad at Tori and the gang for not telling him Tori was alive? Or will his love for her be bigger than anger? So now here it is... drum roll please!**

Andre's POV

It was _5:30 pm _so I decided to head over to Beck's to get him ready for the interview. When I arrived I noticed that the reporters were all gone. Good I thought to myself. Over the days articles had been pouring out about Beck and "the mystery girl". Apparently a lot of reporters were camping outside of studio where we were headed to. A lot of Beck's fans had been sending fan mail and this tragedy helped Beck and I get more recognition. The video of Tori singing had gone viral and I had already explained that she was supposed to be signed by me. A lot of movie offers had shown up for Beck but Robbie rejected them for Beck.

I entered the house to find Beck already dressed up and ready to go. He was staring off into space and I knew what he was thinking of.

"Hey man" I greeted him. He looked startled to see me there but relaxed.

"Hey" he replied. After a small silence he added "Well today's the day huh?" He sounded really nervous. I just nodded and let him continue.

"I hope I don't make a fool of myself" he chuckled softly.

"You won't trust me"

"I just don't know if I'm ready"

"Look Beck. You have to do this. For Tori" I responded. I knew I had struck his weak spot. He nodded slowly and got up.

"Well let's get going. Tori would have wanted me there early" he finally said. I knew Tori was his motivation now. If only he knew the surprise that was waiting for him.

Tori's POV

Cat and I arrived extra early to the set where Ellen greeted us. We hugged and she explained that it was a miracle to have me here. I smiled and nodded and she could tell how nervous I was.

"Don't worry I know how to keep surprises" she said to me. I nodded and she went off to get everything ready. Cat had done my makeup and the light pink dress was beautiful. I had never thought I would look this great! Over the days I had forgotten everything about school. I was surprised that Jessica and Jennifer had not thrown a party after the news of my death. I shook my head trying to forget about them. Today was about Beck and I. Soon I received a text from Andre saying that they were on their way. Cat and I instantly ran to our hiding spot behind the stage. I was shaking by then but Cat hugged me tightly. I slowly breathed out and prepared for Beck to arrive.

Beck's POV

Robbie, André and I drove to the studio and were immediately mobbed by the reporters. Security came by and escorted us to the studio. There Ellen greeted us with a big smile and a hug. She motioned André and Robbie away to talk to them. Strange. I went behind the stage where I started to feel sick. I wasn't sure about this. Suddenly André popped up and patted me on the back.

"You can do this man" he told me.

"I know. For Tori." With that he left. We continued to get ready and the clock said _6:50 pm. _10 more minutes. Ellen went and sat down on her couch. The camera started rolling and she started off as usual. All to soon she started introducing me.

"Now with us we have one of the best actor's in the business. He has been through quiet a lot these days but has managed to stay strong. Help me introduce Beck Oliver!" With that I stepped on stage and was greeted by a huge applause and screams. I hugged Ellen and then sat down on the couch in front of her. The applause soon died down and I got nervous again. Ellen seemed to notice and she started talking about normal things like my next movies and concerts. She even did some jokes here and there and I started feeling more comfortable and that's when she started with the topic everybody was waiting for.

"Now Beck" Ellen started "I think this is the topic that everyone has been waiting for the whole night. How did you meet Tori Vega?" I got nervous but Tori's bright face appeared in my mind and I relaxed a bit.

"Well as you have all most likely seen, A friend of Tori's named Cat uploaded a video of her singing a song that she wrote herself. When me, my close friend Andre and my manager Andre saw the video we decided to find her. We located her at Sherwood High." I breathed in slowly. "When we arrived we saw something that shocked us deeply. We saw Tori being bullied and pushed." As soon as I said this the whole audience gasped. I continued...

"We managed to get her attention along with her friend and we placed a date to meet up with them and hear her sing. Cat and Tori sang a song that Tori wrote and they have some of the best voices I have ever heard. We decided to contract them. It was that night where I realized that I was completely falling for Tori. Since I heard her voice she was always on my mind. There was something in her voice that really captivated me. When I met her, her qualities were amazing and everything about her was perfect to me." Ellen nodded in understanding. She then spoke

"Tori sounds like someone very amazing. Your breakup with Jade West shocked the world but I think I now know why you guys broke up" I continued talking after her.

"The truth is I never felt anything for Jade. I loved her a sister. She was a great friend but as a couple, it never felt right. That was the reason we broke up not because of Tori."

"I understand. Now what happened to Tori in the mall?" she asked. I shifted uncomfortably on the couch but I managed to speak.

"She was attacked by an ex boyfriend. Sadly I wasn't able to reach her before she passed out" I said sadly. Ellen comforted me telling me that it wasn't my fault. I continued to explain about the aneurysm and she nodded understandably. The audience were almost in tears and I felt myself wanting to break down again. Ellen put her hand on my man and I breathed in and out.

She looked past me to the backstage and nodded. I didn't know who she was nodding at but I just shrugged my shoulders. Ellen looked at me and then asked the question

"What would you have liked to tell her?" I straightened myself up and gulped. I had rehearsed what I would say but I knew that what I should say should be from my heart.

"I would of liked to tell her how much I loved her. How much she changed me. Before I met her I felt this empty space in my heart. When I heard her sing that empty space filled up. When I met her heart flipped. She meant so much to me." i said tearing up. The crowd was aww'ing. Ellen then said

"I have this exercise that could help you feel better. would you like to try it?" What else could I say but Yes. She continued talking

"OK I want you to close your eyes. No peaking" I did as told and even covered my face with my hands.

"OK now I want you think of Tori and imagine you two in a happy place" Tori was all over my mind. I couldn't help but smile. I imagined her and I in this paradise with the wind blowing her hair perfectly.

"Now tell Tori the things you just said now. Tell her how you feel" I did. I spoke out loud with my voice shaking, " Tori you meant the world to me. You made my life have a purpose. I should have told you how I felt for you when you were here. I love you" I could here people in the crowd sniffling.

"Now count to ten and open your eyes" Ellen finally said. I slowly counted to 10 while holding back tears. I slowly opened my eyes. I jumped back in the couch. There in front of me was a beautiful brunette. She had a light pink dress that matched her skin color perfectly. Her hair was curled and her nails were beautifully done. Her smile was huge and her perfect cheekbones were glowing.

"Tori?"

**A/N Don't hate me but sadly I have to stop my story here for now! Its 1:03 pm and I have to go somewhere. As soon as I arrive I'll start the next chapter! What do you guys think? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Beck and Tori**

**A/N YAY double digits chapter 10! I want to thank all the people who have been following my story and reviewing!**

**Lcat14, TheHungerGAmes321, osnapitzbex, xoTeamVavanForLifexo, awesomeami316, supernaturalfan1, BorixJannyxoxo, shadowsinthesunshine, xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx and many more plus all the guests! Thank you guys! Keep reviewing!**

Tori's POV (a few minutes earlier)

I was backstage with Cat waiting for Andre to come get us. I was shaking but Cat was holding me in a hug. Thoughts started to flood my mind, _What if he gets mad at me for not telling him? Is his love for me real? What if I make a joke out of myself? What will Jennifer and Jessica think when they see me with the Beck Oliver? _I shook my head trying to forget about this but I couldn't. Just then Andre started to knock on the door.

"You guys Ellen just nodded. She's going to do the exercise! Hurry up!" he whispered yelled through the door.

"I'm going!" I replied back. Cat made sure to check my make-up and with that I hurried off. I arrived right when Ellen asked for Beck to close his eyes.

"Now I want you to count to ten then open your eyes" she finally said. I slowly stepped out to the stage putting my finger to my lips to make sure the crowd wouldn't scream. The crowd was filed with shocked expressions and I could see that many were on the verge of screaming. I let my hand drop and I stood right in front of Beck. _10 _I thought to myself. Beck slowly raised his head and jumped back into the couch. His eyes were huge with shock and he stared at me as if wondering if this were a dream. All I could do was smile as he said

"Tori?"

Cat's POV (A few minutes earlier)

I went towards Robbie and André to watch the surprise. Robbie smiled at me and put his arm around my waist. We hadn't been able to go on our first date but we both loved each other. I saw as Ellen told Beck to close his eyes and count to 10. Tori stepped out making sure no one would scream or move. Then Beck lifting his head. He jumped back in the couch. It was as if he had seen a ghost. He stared at her while Tori smiled. I let out a small giggle and Andre with Robbie laughed. They were happy just like me!

Beck's POV

"Tori?" I whispered. This couldn't be real. I was dreaming! Tori was dead! I rubbed my eyes but she was still there smiling. She slowly walked up to me and I got up from the couch. We walked towards each other until our bodies were almost together.

"Hi Beck" she said softly. The voice that I had missed so much was here. I lifted my hand and placed it on her cheek. Just then I knew this was real. I immediately broke out into a huge grin and lifted Tori up and spinned her. She laughed that beautiful laugh that I had missed so much. The audience erupted with cheers and screams. The stage literally shook from all the clapping! Tori and I fell on our knees as I held her tight in a hug.

"How?" I asked in between sobs. She was crying on my shoulder but smiling at the same time. Soon the clapping died down and Ellen asked us to sit on the couch together.

"So Beck how do you like my exercises?" she asked making the crowd laugh. Tori laughed and it made me smile. I had my arm around her and she snuggled closer to me.

"I love them but I would like to know what is going on" i said making Tori turn away.

"Well Tori would you like to tell him" Ellen said. Tori looked up at me and I could tell she was nervous. I grabbed her hand with my free hand and she smiled. The crowd aww'd at us and Tori blushed.

"Well you see I don't even now how any of this is possible. I just woke up all of a sudden and the doctors say it was a miracle." Tori started..

"one of the best miracles ever" I said while kissing her forehead causing her to blush even more. The crowd was in love with us and I could see people with tears. She then turned her attention to me.

"When I woke up you were the first person who I was going to call but then an idea came to me. Why not surprise you? So I contacted Andre, Cat and Robbie to explain this whole plan to them" my eyes grew big. They had known all along!?

"So they knew all along? Where are they?!" I asked. Ellen motioned for them to come out and all 3 did. They sat on the couch next to us as they waited for the applause to end.

"Well will you look at that! Beck's gang!" Ellen declared. We all laughed and I said

"You guys did an amazing job at hiding this from me! Was this the reason why you were so nervous Andre?" I asked. He nodded and laughed.

"If it weren't for Cat we would have ruined the surprise!" stated Robbie with a laugh. After some more details about how they planned all of the surprise Ellen started interviewing Andre on his music and Robbie on who he was going to manage next. She then turned her attention to Cat and Tori congratulating them on their new contracts with Andre. After a bit more talking the show ended with a huge roar of applause. As soon as we went backstage Tori turned to me and quickly said "Please don't be mad for not telling you earlier it's just that I wanted to surprise you an-" she never got to finish because I crashed my lips on hers. I pulled her closer to me. It was the best kiss so far! As we pulled away from each other Tori said while blushing,

"I like the way you say shut up" she turned away as I laughed at her.

"I missed you so much Tori. I could never be mad at you! This was the best surprise anyone has given me"

With that we leaned in and kissed.

"AWW!" we heard someone say. It was Cat and she was standing with Robbie who was next to Andre.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out" Andre said with a huge grin. Tori ran over to Cat and they hugged while squealing. Robbie and Andre patted me on the back.

We all left to a restaurant to celebrate. The reporters mobbed us trying to get pictures of what they called "The new it couple". We managed to get into the restaurant where we spent the night talking and catching up.

This was the start of an amazing life.

**Hey guys what do you think!? I really don't want to stop this story so I will continue to write up to maybe Bori's Wedding! I plan on bringing Tori's parents back and her past to cause this story to be longer and filled with drama! If you guys have any ideas on what else to write please review or PM me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Famous singers, first date and parents!**

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! So people are asking me to continue to Bori's wedding so I will! I would like to thank especially shadowsinthesunshine, BorixJannyxoxo and osnapitsbex for their reviews yesterday which made my day and made me smile! Well so now here comes the first date!**

Beck's POV

It was now Friday and the news of Tori's death and surprise was the most talked about topic. Her video of her singing skyrocketed! She was becoming famous and I couldn't be happier. I decided to drop her off at school and from what Tori has told me it looks like Jessica and Jennifer are trying to become her friends. We both know its only for the material things but hey at least there not bullying her. Movie roles were being thrown at me at all times and Robbie gladly accepted a few. I made sure most of them were close by because I still didn't want to leave Tori alone. Turns out Danny was caught by the police and was being tried for murder. Did I mention Jessica and Jennifer also had to spend time in jail! It was fun seeing them leave with handcuffs on! Today Andre, Robbie, Cat, Tori and I would be going to see Andre's manager in hope of him loving Tori and Cat. We were really confident because lately Tori has been getting requests by record labels. Of course we all wanted Andre's so that's where we are headed.

"You ready babe?" I asked a nervous Tori. She blushed and this made me laugh. We had officially become a couple even if we hadn't gone our first date. Robbie and Cat went on their first date yesterday and were completely lovey today.

"Yeah I'm just nervous" Tori responded back.

"Don't be you're going to be great!"

"I don't know Beck. I mean I wrote the song! What if he doesn't like it!" she answered nervously. I leaned down and kissed her softly. I always felt a tingle in me when we kissed or just when I heard her voice. She giggled and blushed harder.

"Trust me they'll love you" I finished off. She smiled at me and got closer. I turned my attention to the cars that were next to us and I realized that we were being followed... again. I sighed but hey I'm not complaining!

"Were here!" Andre shouted to all of us. We all instantly shot up and Tori almost tripped on her away out of the car. I caught her and she just laughed embarrassed. I pulled us up and saw the rest of the gang watching us. It was my turn to blush and everybody just laughed.

"Softy" Tori whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but chuckle. Ever since the interview Tori would make fun of me for being a big cuddly softy. What could I say? She was the girl I had waited for my entire life and just the sight of her made me nervous. I guess I was such a baby.

After the gang had stopped laughing at me, Andre lead us to this lobby were he asked us to wait. In a few minutes he came out with this guy who he introduced to us as Gary Diamond.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Diamond" Tori spoke up while shaking his hand.

"Oh please call me Gary and the pleasure is all mine" he added. After we all introduced ourselves he lead us to a studio where Tori and Cat would perform.

"Now from what I have heard from Andre, you girls are very talented. I would like to hear a demo and then we will take the rest from there". Gary instructed.

"Well this song is called Made in the USA and I wrote it." introduced Tori. Gary seemed impressed that Tori would be singing a song she wrote and we knew she would blow him away.

"Very good well come on boys why don't we go on back and record" Gary said to us. Robbie and I kissed our girlfriends who in return giggled and blushed. I could see Tori was very nervous but as soon as she sings it all goes away. The music started and Tori was first to sing.

MADE IN THE USA(ORIGINALLY BY DEMI LOVATO) **Tori: Bold**/ _Cat: Italicized_/ Both:Underlined

**Our love runs deep like a chevy**  
**If you fall I'll fall with you baby**  
**Cause that's the way we like to do it**  
**That's the way we like**

**You run around open doors like a gentleman**  
**Tell me girl every day of my everything**  
**Cause that's the way you like to do it**  
**That's the way you like**

**Just a little west coast, and a bit of sunshine**  
**Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time**  
**Just you and I, just you and I**  
**Woah, woah**

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,   
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Made in the USA, yeah

_You always reading my mind like a letter_  
_When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater_  
_Cause that's the way we like to do it_  
_That's the way we like_  
_You never ever let the world get the best of you_  
_Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you_  
_Cause that's the way I like to do it_  
_That's the way I like_

_We touch down on the east coast_  
_Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights_  
_You and I, you and I_  
_Woah woah_

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,   
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Cause baby I'll bite the bullet  
And take the blow for love  
Woahhhh, our love was made in the usa  
Made in the USA, made in the USA

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,   
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Made in the USA, yeah

**Made in the U.S.**  
_Made in the U.S._  
Made in the U.S.A

As soon as they finished we all erupted in applause. Gary was visibly impressed and he had a huge smile on his face. I was more than excited. If Tori got signed and succeeded we would be able to be closer than ever. As the girls went into the room where we were Gary grabbed some papers out of his bag, contracts. Tori and Cat were so happy to know that we had all loved it.

"Well girls Andre was not lying! You guys are just what I have been looking for my entire life! How would you like a record to Diamond Records?"

Tori and Cat stood in shock for a while not believing that this was all happening. All of a sudden they broke from there trance and started jumping up and down.

"YES YES YES!" they screamed in unison. Gary laughed at their reactions and explained where to sign. Without any doubt they signed. Gary informed them that they would be meeting with him and some song writers to discuss their futures. We all thanked him and left. As soon as we were outside I grabbed Tori by the waist and spun her around. She laughed and when i let her down we kissed.

"You guys are making me feel lonely" Said Andre breaking us from our kiss. We hadn't noticed that Cat and Robbie had kissed too. We all laughed and made fun of Andre.

"You need to get yourself a girl Dre!" I said to him and he chuckled. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. But right now all I could think about was Tori. I could see a future with her.

"How about we go on our first date tonight?" I asked Tori. She was still smiling from the record deal and my question made her smile more.

"I would love to!" she replied. She got on her tippy toes and kissed me, which I gladly returned. Everything was perfect. My life had a meaning now. After tragedies, surprises and now this how could life possibly get worse? Well apparently the universe had an answer to my question...

**What did you guys think please review! What do you think the problem will be?**


	12. first date and parents

**Chapter 12: First date and parents**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I am not uploading as much as I used to but its because I am currently writing 2 new stories so please be patient and thanks for all the reviews!**

Tori's Pov

I was the happiest person ever! I was dating the Beck Oliver, I wasn't bullied anymore, I was just signed to Diamond Records along with Cat, I was becoming famous quickly and now I was going on my first date with Beck. Everything seemed perfect for once. All my past was behind me and I wasn't going to let it bring me down. My date with Beck was at 7pm. I checked the clock, 5:30pm. I decided to get ready early. I had gone shopping with Cat after being signed and we had decided on a short red sleeveless dress. It was the perfect mixture of formal and casual. I had black stilettos and a black handbag. I decided to put on minimal makeup and to curl my hair and put it to one side. when I was done I had to admit the I looked good. All the negative things everybody had told me through the years vanished. I couldn't believe I had ever allowed myself to believe I was ugly. I was just so happy that I decided to sing and I knew exactly which song expressed my feelings.

Happy by Pharrell Williams (This song was on despicable me 2)

_It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say_  
_Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_  
_Mama - hot air balloon that could go to space_  
_With the air like I don't care, baby, by the way_

_[Hook:]_  
_Because I'm happy..._  
_Come along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
_Because I'm happy..._  
_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
_Because I'm happy..._  
_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
_Because I'm happy..._  
_Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_Here comes bad news, talkin' this and that_  
_But give me all you've got, and don't hold it back_  
_Well, I should probably warn you, I'll be just fine_  
_No offense to you, don't waste your time, here's why..._

_[Hook]_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
_Bring me down... your love is too high..._  
_Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
_Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)_  
_Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
_Bring me down... your love is too high..._  
_Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
_Bring me down, I said..._

_[Hook x2]_

_[Bridge 2:]_  
_Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
_Bring me down... your love is too high..._  
_Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
_Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)_

Just as I was done singing I heard clapping and I jumped in my seat.

"Beck you gave me a heart attack!" I screamed at him. He was to busy laughing his heart out. I sent him a scold and he stopped laughing.

"Sorry I knocked but I didn't want to interrupt your moment" he said with a smirk, I blushed and he laughed. I stood up from my seat and I saw his eyes widen.

"Wow Tori you look beautiful" he told me with a smile. I blushed even more.

"Same to you. You look very handsome, as usual" I said and he blushed lightly. I giggled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Shall we?" he asked me while extending his hand toward me.

"We shall." I said as we walked hand in hand to his car. He opened my side of the door like a gentleman and then went to his side.

"So where are we going Beck?" I asked.

"well first we need to lose the paparazzi behind us and then we'll go to this restaurant that I made reservations for." he told. I looked out the window and noticed the cars behind us. Beck did to sharp right turns and a left and parked the car behind some garbage cars. We saw as the paparazzi went straight ahead looking for us. We laughed and went the other way. Finally we arrived at the restaurant and it was very fancy. I noticed that a lot of girls were gawking at Beck but it didn't bother me. I had never been the jealous type. I knew Beck would never hurt me so I decided to act like if I didn't notice. We arrived at our table which was in the very back and Beck asked the waiter to keep the paparazzi away from us. With that the waiter left us to order.

"Wow everything looks great... and expensive." I said while whispering the last part. Beck chuckled and nodded his head.

"Don't worry about that. Have you seen how much money I make?" I hadn't but I still felt bad. We made small talk while we waited for the waiter. This time a young guy about our age came to get our orders. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that he was looking me up and down. I decided to ignore it and order. I chose the Chicken Parmesan Salad with water and Beck got the Pesto Chicken Pasta with Coke. As the waiter left Beck cleared his throat and said jokingly "Your to beautiful"

I blushed but managed to speak "Why is that?"

"Did you not see the guy?He was totally checking you out!" I laughed at the sight of a jealous Beck.

"No I didn't see him because I was to busy admiring you" I said with a smirk. He blushed and we laughed. The waiter came back with our food and Beck made a point to declare that I was his. I laughed and we continued talking through the whole meal. I told him more of my past and Beck explained how he had become famous. We were getting to know each other and I felt like he had been the person who I had been searching for my entire life. After the dinner we headed home. The paparazzi was behind us again but we didn't care. We were to busy talking to each other and whenever I was with him I felt like if the rest of the world was gone. We arrived at my place and he walked me to my front porch.

"I had an amazing night Beck" I said lightly. He smiled as he leaned down. Our lips met and I felt he fireworks in me.

"I had an amazing day as well babe" he said. I giggled as we kissed again.

"Well you better get going, you have a busy schedule tomorrow." I said. He nodded and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed for like the 1000th time that night and waved goodbye.

"Bye Tori see you tomorrow! I love you!" he said.

"I love you too!" With that he went to his car and drove away with the paparazzi on his trail. I stood on the door thinking about how perfect everything was. I broke fro my trance and opened the door. I froze immediately.

"Tori we have been waiting for you all night!"

"Mom.. Dad..."

**A/N: OH NO! Her parents are back! What do they want? I guess you'll have to wait and see! What do you guys think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Going to court**

Tori's POV

"Mom? Dad?"

I couldn't believe it. Sitting right in front of me were my parents, the same parents who had abandoned me a few years back.

"Well aren't you going to hug your parents?" My mom asked me. I walked into the living room and sat as far away as possible.

"I can see you are still nothing like Trina" my dad spat at me. I instantly felt like a knife had been stabbed into my heart.

"What are you guys doing here?" i asked gaining strength. I wasn't going to allow my parents to break me any more.

"Tori we came back for you. We've missed you" my mom exclaimed while standing up and approaching me. I immediately stood up from where I was sitting and walked away.

"Don't touch me" I said annoyed. My mom stopped in her tracks and stared at me. My dad seemed to be resisting the urge to attack me.

"Look Tori your still 16 and this little relationship with Beck Oliver is stupid. He doesn't love you, but we do" my mom said angrily at me. I was instantly infuriated to see how they were trying to bring Beck into the conversation.

"You guys have never loved me! I will not allow you guys back into my life!" I screamed. My dad stood up and came towards me angrier than ever. He lifted his hand but i was a step ahead of him. I dodged the blow and shoved him down. He was completely shocked but he didn't move. My mom looked at me furiously but didn't move either.

"Tori we will be seeing you in court!" my mom screamed at me.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"Look Tori you obviously can't take care of yourself and your going crazy! You need us in your life!" she screamed.

"Fine!" I screamed back.

"Oh and Tori", my mom said slowly walking towards me "You have no proof that we ever did anything to you" she smirked and I lost it.

"GET OUT NOW!" I screamed furiously. They both looked at me shocked but left. As soon as they were gone I ran upstairs to the bathroom. I turned the water on the shower and put my arms under the running water. All the make-up took off revealing my arms filled with bruises and cuts. I started crying at the memories. No one knew about this not even Cat. I had bought over 100 products to clear the marks and hide them. I always stayed away from the beach or any place where I could get wet. I took off my dress and got into the shower. Now all the make-up fell off. My legs were full of bruises and my face as well. I thought that the bruises would go away soon but they just wouldn't. I hoped they would go away and I wouldn't have to tell anyone about them. I washed the make-up off and put on jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I added more make-up to my face and then left walking to Beck's house. I had a spare key to his house and as soon as I arrived I entered. I went to his room and opened the door slowly. He was already sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. I decided to sleep on his couch and hope that maybe tomorrow every problem would disappear.

Beck's POV

I woke up happier than ever. Last night was magical and everything was perfect. As I stood up to get ready for a new movie I was filming I noticed someone on my couch. I was instantly awake and alert. I neared the couch carefully when I noticed the brown hair.

"Tori?" I whispered lightly while shaking her. She immediately woke up and smiled shyly.

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" I asked concern. She looked pale, her eyes were puffy and it looked like she hadn't even slept at all last night.

"I-I'm fine" she said slowly as she got up. "I'm sorry for entering your place like this" she began to apologize.

"Tori you can tell me anything you know right?" I asked her. She immediately went serious and I saw tears forming. I pulled her into a hug and told her I was there for her.

"My parents are back" she said quietly holding in tears.

"What?" I asked shocked. Her parents had mistreated her when she was younger so what did they do last night to her? I looked Tori over to see if there was any bruises but nothing. She breathed in and told me what had happened last night. Her parents claiming that i didn't love her, her dad trying to hit her, and her parents wanting to take her to court. Could they even do that?

"Tor its alright we'll work through this together I promise I won't leave your side" I said to her. She nodded and smiled. We stayed like that for a while until we both needed to go. I sighed. I guess the universe didn't want to allow me even a week of peace.

**A/N:Sorry that its so short but I'm updating another Bori story so please check my profile and read my stories! THANKS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Hey guys I haven't uploaded in a long time but I promise to make this chapter interesting!**

Tori's POV

My parents were serious when they said that they would take me to court. A few days after it was all over the newspapers that my parents were claiming that I was not mentally stable and that I needed my parents in my life. They even dared to say that Beck wasn't really in love with me which cause Beck to fire back angrily. Today we would be in court fighting for my freedom.

"Now may the first prosecutor approach the stand" the Judge asked as my mom slowly got up and went to speak.

"Please state the reason for leaving Victoria Vega unattended at the age of six on April 9th, 1996(the story takes place in 2009)." The judge went on talking. I felt myself tense and an anger surged through my body. I knew my "mom" would lie about the whole think.

"Well you see your honor a few months before we left our oldest daughter passed away, at the same time I lost my job and my husband was demoted from his work. We fell on hard times and we were doing our best to help support our daughter. It became harder and harder and finally one day we just left. It was a stupid decision from our part, we have been regretting it this whole time. We would send her checks to pay the rent but we never had the courage to see her again until now." she said slowly trying to gain the sympathy of everyone in the room. Beck who was next to me snorted in disgust and I nodded in agreement. The judge let my mother go and now asked for me to come next to the stand. I slowly got up and breathed in slowly.

"Victoria Vega will you please explain the events that led up to your abandoning on April 9th, 1996." he demanded and I nodded. I breathed in and looked at my parents. They both had a small smirk and I knew they were expecting me to go with their story. _not today_ i thought to myself.

"Thank you your honor, I would like to start by objecting everything said by Holly Vega." My parents smirk was replaced by anger. Before I would go along with whatever they would say because if I didn't they would beat me. But today I was done being there toy.

"Please continue " The Judge said breaking me from my thoughts.

"You see your honor, I was the second daughter to Holly and David Vega. To them and the rest of my family I was a disappointment" I said slowly. The whole room was filled with gasps as Beck nodded to me reassuringly. I looked to the back of the room and Cat gave me a thumbs up. Robbie and André looked completely shocked. Murmuring broke in the room but the judge immediately reacted.

"Order in the court! Order in the court!" he said slamming the gavel. "Please continue " he said to me as soon as it was quiet. My parents were infuriated and I could tell that my dad wanted to slap me.

"As I was saying, I was a disappointment. I was ignored all my childhood by them. My sister would constantly try to cheer me up but my parents would verbally abuse me." I said trying to control the anger in my voice. The place immediately gasped again as people sent glares towards my parents. The judge slammed the gavel and the place went silent. There was only one thing to say left.

"After a car accident that left my sister dead my parents started to abuse me more but not verbally any more... no this time it was physically." I said quietly. The room erupted in murmurs and people screaming at my parents. My mom stood up and slammed her hand on the table.

"I object!" she screamed furiously. I couldn't take my anger as I got up as well and screamed,

"You know it's the truth!" I screamed letting my anger come out for once. The crowd erupted into more screaming and reporters around us were taking notes as fast as they could. The judge slammed the gavel 5 times until everyone calmed down.

"She has no proof your honor! She is just stating things" my parents lawyer said nearing the bench.

"The defendant has no proof of anything that she has just said. David and Holly Vega are concerned parents who want their daughter and she is not cooperating." he said as he walked back and forth. I felt the anger rising and I could feel Beck holding my hand trying to calm me down but I was done. I was not going to allow them to control me anymore. I looked at Beck and mouthed "i'm sorry". He looked at me confused and I whispered something into my lawyer's ear. He smiled and I stood up looking at Beck one more time.

"I do have proof" I said loudly. Everyone's eyes settled on me. My mom mouthed to me "your dead" but I didn't care anymore.

" where is this proof?" asked the judge.

"Here" I said slowly as I took off my sweater. I then grabbed my water bottle and napkin and got the napkin soaked. I turned to face the room and I slowly brought the paper to my arm and slid it off. The makeup immediately came off and I wiped around some more before revealing my arm to everybody. The gasp that came after was loud. Screaming started up again as people turned their anger towards my parents. I looked at Beck whose mouth was hanging. I looked to the back of the room to see Cat, Robbie and Andre with the same reaction. I grabbed another napkin and rubbed it all off and continued on my other arm as the screaming around me continued. The judge himself was shocked but recovered and slammed the gavel about 10 times to get everyone to calm down. He looked at me and nodded.

"These bruises and cuts were caused by David and Holly Vega. These are not the only ones. My back, legs and face are covered with bruises. I have hid these behind makeup for the past years. Some of these bruises have also been caused by bullying that I received." I said slowly as I neared the bench and showed them to the judges. My parents and their lawyer were at lost for words.

"I think we have seen enough, the Jury will now retire to deliberate" he said as the Jury stood up and walked out. Everyone was murmuring and I headed back to my seat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Beck asked with concern.

"I didn't want anyone to know, not even Cat knew. I'm sorry i should have told you" I said sadly. Beck stood from his chair and hugged me. He kissed my forehead as I tried to not cry.

"I understand, don't worry we'll make it through this" he whispered into my ear. I nodded and felt much more calm. The door opened and the Jury came in. Everyone sat down and waited to hear the verdict.

"The Jury fins Tori Vega innocent and able to live by herself without any guardian. The Jury finds the prosecutors guilty of Child Abuse and will be seen in court soon" they said. The room filled with cheers and I jumped into Beck's arm happily. I felt free for once. I looked at my parents who were lost and confused. They saw me and there stare turned into anger. I looked away as people came up to me and asked for interviews. I denied them and instead made my way through the crowd and paparazzi with Beck. We got into his car and drove off. I was happy. My parents would be facing charges on what they had done. Beck and I didn't talk but instead sat in a comfortable silence that I appreciated. I was free and now things were surely going to get better, right?

**A/N: what did you guys think? please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys Long time no write lol! I know that was awful but lately I haven't been able to update any of my stories but please don't lose hope!**

**Chapter 15: Finally Free**

(Tori's POV)

I guess I jinxed myself with the "everything is going to get better" stuff. Turns out that after the scene in court everyone thought that I was the one who was faking it all! You can imagine how mad Beck and I were! They said that my bruises and scars weren't real and that I was trying to get pity! Seriously I don't need their pity! I was forced to clear up the mess by going on the Ellen DeGeneres show... again. On the show I was covered with make-up hiding the scars and wearing a strapless dress. Ellen grabbed a bucket full of water and a towel and removed the make-up herself! She even tried pulling on some of the scars! Well after that a lot of the stupid reporters apologized about what they had put me through. I was obviously still very mad but I had no choice but to deal with it. I decided to keep going to school and let's just say that I am the most popular girl at school. Everyone acts as if we were best friends but I'm not stupid, I know their intentions.

Well now that I explained that your probably wondering about the rest of our lives after this whole mess. Well Beck and I have been dating for 5 months and the same goes for Cat and Robbie. Turns out that Andre and Becks ex, Jade, decided to try dating. Apparently she always had a secret crush on Andre and Andre felt the same but would never dare to say anything. As soon as Jade and Andre started dating, Jade became nicer and everyone was happy for the couple. Beck and I of course were the couple that everyone was talking about. My first album was a complete success and one of the movies Beck starred in was in 1st place in the box office for 3 weeks! Everything was perfect!

**Hey guys I need your HELP! What should I add in the next chapter! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HAVE WRITER"S BLOCK!**

**I have 2 ideas!**

**1) Fast forward to Beck proposing(i would only write 2 more chapters in this option)**

**or**

**2) Have someone from the past(either Tori's or Beck's)**

**PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys thanks for all the reviews and ideas! Well the most requested was drum roll please... Beck's ex-girlfriend to return! I also got a review from someone who begged for Tori's ex to return because they like it when guys are jealous so I decided to combine! This will be a battle of exes!**

**CHAPTER 16 RETURN OF THE EXES!**

(Tori's POV)

Everything was perfect and it couldn't get better. Well it did. Beck and I were offered a role together in a movie. We were supposed to play each others love interest and I was beyond excited. The idea of the movie was of 2 spies from rival groups, each sent to kill the other. Both of our characters had a boyfriend and girlfriend(and no I'm not jealous its just acting!). So as our characters are fighting they seem to grow interested in the other and this leads to secret meetings and dates. Obviously at the end the characters join the 2 opposing teams and they save the world, you know the usual. Today we were going to meet the rest of the cast and I was beyond excited.

(Beck's POV)

I was getting ready to meet the rest of the cast for this new movie were filming. Did i mention that Tori is in it? Its awesome! I know that Tori has told me that she will not be jealous with whoever is playing my love interest but I can't say the same. The truth is that I am worried that whoever plays her love interest will get some ideas and I can't stand the thought! I will be making a point on rehearsals that Tori is MINE! I sound like a really over protective boyfriend but can you blame after all the hell she's been through? Well after getting ready I headed towards Tori's to pick her up,

Tori was already outside reading the script waiting for me.

"Hey Babe hop in" I said as she looked up. She immediately stood up, got in and kissed me. Oh great the butterflies are back. Yeah I know not the manliest thing to say but I love her so much.

"Hey you ready?" Tori asked breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Of course" I said nodding. Tor went back to reading her script and I had to ask her the question that was on my mind.

"So your positive you won't get jealous with whoever plays my love interest?" I asked cautiously. She looked up from the script and laughed.

"Of course not Beck! It's just acting! Besides I'm not really a super clingy girlfriend! I believe a guy can have friends that are girls without getting feelings for them! I trust you so I have no reason to worry!" She said happily and I relaxed a bit.

"How about you? You won't get jealous right?" She asked and I felt myself get stiff.

"I make no promises" was all I managed to say. Tori put down the script and crossed her arms.

"Beecckk" she whined.

"Toorrii" I responded back. She pouted and I knew I had to respond

"I'm sorry Tori but your such an amazing girl that someone might want to steal you away from me! What if this guy makes a move on you?" I asked suddenly worried.

"He won't because I'll make sure everyone knows that I'm yours! And what if this girl makes a move on you? You do realize that your irresistible?" she asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world causing me to chuckle.

"I'll make sure everyone knows that were together and besides no one is better than you" I said extending my hand towards hers. She blushed and grabbed my hand. The rest of the ride we talked about how excited we were about working together.

As soon as we arrived I jumped out of the car and ran to open her the door.

"Thank you kind gentleman" she said with an English accent.

"Anything for the beautiful lady" I responded causing her to blush again. I locked the car and we walked into the studio hand in hand. We were greeted by everyone with a huge round of applause. We were lead to the office were we would rehearse our lines.

"Ah Beck and Tori, its great to see you!" the director greeted us and motioned for us to take our seats. We sat down and I made sure to put my arm around Tori.

"Well we are missing 2 love interest here" The director asked looking around the full room. Just then the door slowly opened up and in walked in a girl I knew to well. It couldn't be. My ex girlfriend Cassidy. She had long light brown hair and blue eyes. As soon as she saw me she sent me a flirty smile. I immediately looked away.

"Ah Cassidy there you are!" the director said motioning for her to take a seat in front of me. I felt myself tense up and I knew Tori had noticed. She looked at me but all I did was smile back. I looked over at Cassidy who seemed annoyed at the fact that Tori and I were cuddling together. Let me tell you about Cassidy. She is the most clingy girlfriend in the world. Yes that means worse than Jade! She doesn't take no for an answer and she acts all sweet in front of others but I know how horrible she is... and now she had to play my girlfriend.

"Ok well how about we get started without our other actor since he isn't in the beginning parts of the movie." the director said causing me to return back to the real world. Everything was going fine until I felt Cassidy kicking me lightly under the table. I looked up to see her smiling and when she caught my eyesight she winked. I groaned and looked back down. Tori seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was because she kept looking up at me. All I would do was return a smile her way but I knew she wasn't buying it. The director decided on a break and I immediately grabbed Tori and lead her away to talk.

"Tori there's something you need to know" I started worriedly. She looked worried and nodded for me to continue.

"Cassidy is my ex girlfriend" I said slowly and I saw Tori's eyes widen.

"She is the most clingy girl you will ever meet and aside from that she's horrible" I continued. Tori broke into a smile confusing me.

"Then I guess I don't have to worry about you liking her" she said with a smile causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah you don't" I agreed with a smile but then I turned serious. "Tori if she kisses me off set please know that I didn't do it. She will do anything to get me back including trying to get you to believe that I'm cheating on you" I said seriously

"thank you for warning me. I trust you. Besides she'll have to fight me for you!" she said jokingly. I laughed but then noticed that she wasn't looking at me. She looked whiter and she was looking passed me.

"Tori whats wrong?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Tori!" I heard a shout from behind me. I turned around to reveal a guy our age and lets just say that he wasn't bad looking. He had brown hair and eyes to match.

"Wow Tori I didn't expect to see you here" he said embracing Tori. Tori looked completely surprised but she managed to hug back.

"Neither was I" she said silently forcing a smile. I cleared my throat and Tori looked my way.

"Jack this is my boyfriend Beck, Beck this is Jack... my ex boyfriend" she said slowly. Could this get any worse...

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? PM me ideas I love all the reviews I'm getting for this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I'm back finally! This chapter may be a bit short but I'm trying to update my other BOri stories so please read them! THANKS!**

**Chapter 17: The Exes Plan part 1**

PREVIOUSLY...

"Jack this is my boyfriend Beck, Beck this is Jack... my ex boyfriend" she said slowly. Could this get any worse...

(NOW)

BECK'S POV  
This guy was Tori's ex? How come I hadn't heard of him?

"Wow I'm a huge fan, its such an honor to meet you" Jack told me breaking me away from my thoughts. I thanked him and we shook hands.

"So Jack what are you doing here?" Tori asked with a forced smile.

"Come on Tori I know you haven't forgot! You know I love acting! I finally got a part that will help me be known!"he said happily not noticing Tori's mood.

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" She responded laughing a bit.

"Yeah and wow Tori you never told me you could sing! Now your so well known! And everything that has been happening! Wow you are one strong girl!" he added playfully hitting Tori on the shoulder. Tori in return laughed normally and she seemed a bit more calm.

"So what part are you playing?" I asked Jack a bit annoyed at his presence.

"You haven't heard Tori? I play your boyfriend!" he responded a bit to happy for my liking.

"Wow really?! Well its going to be fun working together!" Tori responded again with a forced smile.

"Congrats man" I said. He nodded and I continued, "Well it was great to meet you but Tori and I have to take care of some things before we reearse lines again, so see you soon".

"Oh ok thats fine! Bye Tori and Beck!" he waved at us as we said our goodbyes and I pulled Tori away.

"You never told me you dated someone named Jack" I said once we were out of ear shot.

"I know I'm sorry but we only dated for 2 months, I found out that he was cheating on me" she responded lightly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" I said embracing her.

"Nah I'm happy we broke up, he wasn't boyfriend material." she said smiling at me. I chuckled at her but she turned serious.

"I guess it would be smart to warn you about him too" she said. I looked at her in confusion and she went on to explain.

"He might try to kiss me off stage just like Cassidy might do to you" she said.'

"Ohh... well he better not or else he'll never see light again" I said pretending to be mad causing Tori to laugh. The truth was that I could get jealous easily and I was really worried about Jack making a move on my Tori. But i had to pretend not to mind his existence for Tori.

"Yeah well come on I'm hungry and I saw snack over there" she said leading me away to the snacks. Yup that's my girl!

Jack's POV

Seeing Tori with Beck made me mad. I still had feelings for Tori and I was determined to make her mine again. I looked over at Tori and Beck feeding each other snack and immediately felt sick.

"Gross" I mumbled under my breath.

"I see your not a fan either" a voice behind me said. I turned around to see a beautiful blonde looking at Beck and Tori with a grossed face.

"My name is Cassidy and I'm Beck's ex girlfriend." she said extending her hand.

"I'm Jack and I'm Tori's ex" I said shaking her hand. Her eyes popped open and her angry look was replaced with a smirk.

"I'm guessing you still have feeling for her right? Just like I still have feelings for him" she said slowly.

"Yeah I do what about it?" I asked. She smirked wider and whispered,

"How about we get them to break up and come back to us?"

I looked at her surprised but I couldn't help feel happy.

"I'm listening" I said slowly with a small smirk of my own. She looked back at the couple who was now kissing and then towards me...

"Good 'cause this is what I was thinking..."

**SO I know this is short but what did you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I GET 5 REVIEWS!**


End file.
